


Who wouldn't go?

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Bilbo, the table, pwp, the rest of the company is also there, a tiny tiny bit of non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wouldn't go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Hello my lovely subscribers! Few but faithful! I had a depression and I still have it, so no promises:) BUT today I made myself write a lot of fanfics, and finish started series and started work, so there you go! One of the many! Enjoy!

Hands were gently guiding him to lie on his own table, when he tried to move, confused, they pinned him, not hurting, but not letting him move either. His breaches were quickly thrown away, his shirt wide open, his weak protests stopped by someone's hand on his mouth. Not that he was against what was going on, it just wasn't proper. At all. And then Thorin was above him and the hand disappeared, and the king was kissing him, beard tickling. And oh. He couldn't help but moan. He was kissed before, but never with such passion and intensity. He wasn't kissed he was devoured. When Thorin moved down, leaving beard burns and gentle kisses, all Bilbo could do was moan and pant and wiggle, trying to move. Fili and Kili were massaging his nipples and if Bilbo stopped to think it was indecent and so very strange that all the dwarves were here, were witnessing this. But luckily for Bilbo, he couldn't think, could only enjoy Thorin hot mouth and hot hands. The hobbit didn't see how Oin passed the oil to Thorin, too busy trying not to come too soon. And then the king was preparing him, quickly but thoroughly and Oh sweet Yavana! Nobody had ever touched him there before!!!! He was panting, wide eyes open, not really seeing anything, all the focus on those wonderful fingers, what were they doing?! When Thorin mouth joined his fingers in exploring that part of him, he screamed. Or he would have if the hand didn't reappear, muffling him. The king smirked and then in one smooth move sank into his hobbit. Bilbo's eyes rolled, and he positively wailed. After some time to adjust, Thorin started to move - sure, hard thrust, that made Bilbo see stars. He couldn't hold it any longer, heat traveled down his spine, his muscles spasming, trying to arch up, but the hands holding him to the table didn't let him and then he was coming, and it deafened and blinded him, mouth open in silent scream, eyes wide. He took care of his needs himself, but never had experienced an orgasm such as this. Finally he slumped completely relaxed and panting, and Thorin was coming in him, and oh he was so beautiful! Hot come filling him was strange but pleasant experience, but Thorin never stopped moving, fucking him through orgasm, and even when Thorin's huge dick started to soften. Bilbo was so sensitive after an orgasm, and it sent spasm after spasm, and Bilbo had another dry orgasm, and only then the king pulled out. With a happy thought "wow, that never happened before" Bilbo passed out.  
He woke up in his bed, late in the morning, contract on the table and no dwarves in his home. How could he not try to catch up with them? Who wouldn't go after such a spectacular night?


End file.
